Their Mysterious Past
by Reicheru.Jirian.Takahashi
Summary: The Ronin Warriors are attacked by three young warriors who is now working for Talpa and Ayame is captured and Rowen is seriously hurt while trying to protet her.


Their Mysterious Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors or Ayame Mouri, Kurisutaru Kikuchi or Shiannu Kobayashi. Ayame is being borrowed from my friend ayame.marian.mouri. Kurisutaru is being borrowed from my friend kurisutaru.nikooru.kikuchi and Shiannu is being borrowed from my friend shiannu.rooreru.kobayashi.

Ayame and Rowen were headed back to the mansion from the movies. As they entered the woods, it suddenly got real quiet. Nothing but the breeze blew whipping their clothes around.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked as they looked around.

Evil laughter could be heard coming somewhere out of the darkness and three girls appeared out of nowhere. The girl on the left had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The one in the middle had short brown hair and brown eyes and the one on the right had long red hair and hazel eyes.

"You're not going any further, Ice and Strata," the one in the middle said. "You're coming with us."

"I don't think so," Rowen said and Ayame nodded. "Armor of the Strata, dao inochi."

"Armor of Ice, dao jinkei."

They transformed into their armors and stood there with their weapons ready. The three girls just looked at each other and closed their eyes as if in concentration.

"Armor of the Winds, dao Uindo." the girl with short blonde hair yelled.

"Armor of Stone, dao ishi," the short brown haired girl yelled.

"Armor of the Heavens, dao kyuuten," the long red hair girl yelled.

A black armor appeared on the girl with short blonde hair. It had silver on the arms and legs and along the chest. She carried a sword.

A green armor appeared on the girl with short brown hair and she carried a bow.

A turquoise and yellow armor appeared on the other girl and she carried a sai.

"I guess introductions are in order," the blonde said. "Since we know exactly who you. You're Rowen of the Strata and you're Ayame of Ice. I am Kurisutaru, bearer of the Armor of the Winds."

"I, weak Ronins, is Reicheru, bearer of the Armor of Stone."

"And I am Shiannu, bearer of the Armor of the Heavens."

Rowen wasted no time. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE."

The sure-kill barreled down on the three girls but they quickly dodged the attack and he saw that they were laughing as the smoke cleared.

"Is that the best you got, Strata," Kurisutaru said leaping into the air with her sword above her head. "Let's see you try this on for size. WHIRLWIND TERROR BLAST."

"ICE TSUNAMI WALL BLAST," Ayame yelled in an attempt to save Rowen from harm.

Her attack went straight thru Kurisutaru's attack and slammed into her full force. Kurisutaru screamed as the sure kill hit her dead on. She fell to the ground exhausted but soon got to her feet and she was steamed.

"You'll pay for that Ice," she said rushing her.

While Ayame dealt with her, Rowen took on Reicheru and Shiannu. Meanwhile, the others were waiting for Ayame and Rowen to get back. Ryo was starting to get worried when his kanji appeared on his forehead. Looking around, he saw that everyone's was flashing. Running out of the house, they headed for the woods, knowing that their friends were in danger. But before they got to the woods, soldiers appeared out of nowhere and they had their hands full.

"Armor up guys," Ryo yelled. "Armor of Wildfire, dao jin."

"Armor of Torrent, dao shin."

"Armor of Hardrock, dao chi."

"Armor of Halo, dao gin."

They started fighting the soldiers and were soon clearing a path through them to try and get to the woods. Ryo saw a chance to get into the woods and looked toward the others who was still fighting the soldiers.

'You guys keep fighting,' he told the others. 'I'll go find Rowen and Ayame.'

'Go for it Ryo,' Cye said to him.

Ryo nodded and raced into the woods. Where Rowen and Ayame was, Ayame was head to head with Kurisutaru. She used her bow to deflect most of her attacks but she was getting hit by most of them and it was starting to wear her out. She glanced over at Rowen and saw he too was getting wore out.

"Time to finish this," Shiannu said as she leapt away from Rowen and raised her sai. "HEAVENS GATES CRUSHER."

Kurisutaru and Reicheru leapt out of the way as the sure-kill sailed right toward the two Ronins hitting them dead on. They were both sent flying backwards. Rowen went right through some trees taking some down and Ayame was slammed into a huge tree where she slumped down to the ground and didn't get back up. Her armor disappeared leaving her in jeans and a purple tank top.

"Grab her and I'll go get Strata," Shiannu said to the others. "Master Talpa will be pleased."

As they went to grab Ayame, Ryo came running into the clearing with his swords straight out in front of him.

"Leave her alone whoever you are," he demanded, looking ready to call upon his sure kill.

'Just leave Strata and return with Ice,' Talpa told the girls. "We will get the rest of the Ronins in due time.'

"By for now, Wildfire," Kurisutaru said as she slung Ayame over her shoulder and all three of the girls disappeared, leaving Ryo alone in the clearing.

Looking around for Rowen, he followed the trail of broken trees until he came upon Rowen on the ground, unconscious. He picked him up and headed for the manor. The others were waiting for them as he came out of the woods carrying Rowen.

"What happened Ryo?" Sage asked as Ryo carried Rowen into the house.

"They battled new warriors that Talpa has," Ryo said. "They got Ayame."

"What do you mean they have Ayame?" Cye said shocked when he heard this.

"Don't worry Cye," Kento said. "We'll get her back."

Ryo carried Rowen upstairs to his and Sage's room with Sage right behind him so he could heal him.

In the Dynasty, the three girls appeared in front of a dungeon cell. They opened the doors and threw Ayame into it, then slammed the door shut and locked it and left to go meet with Talpa.


End file.
